1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable cable management arm for furniture and more particularly to utilize an adjustable arm adjusting a horizontal angle of a cable arm with respect to a wall bracket, so that a pivotal pin connected between the adjustable arm and the wall bracket is capable of smoothly operating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Big industrial system, like factory computer and server, is consisted of a rack, and a plurality of individual component drawers. Large numbers of data cables and power cable connected between the rack and the component draw is usually served to communicate with other components and power supply. In order to flexibly repair and service the components installed, a cable management arm is generally used to manage these cables.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cable management arm is consisted of a pair of cable arms 1. A first end of a first cable arm 1 is connected to an end of a second cable arm 1 by a pivotal pin 10, so as to allow the cable arms 1 to fold upon each other. Two ends of the combination of the cable arms 1 are connected to two wall brackets 2 which are fixed on predetermined rare positions of the component drawer and the rack. When the component drawer moves forward or rearward, the cable arms 1 are extended or retracted.
When the cable management arm is installed, the cable arms 1 must be maintained in horizontal position (such as being parallel to each other) to allow the pivotal pin 10 to operate smoothly. Otherwise, the pivotal pin 10 may cause extreme friction, noise, or irregular rotation between the cable arms 1 due to the cable arm 1 inclination to the bracket 2 as well as misalignment with a horizontal angular position of the bracket 2. Consequently, the cable management arm may malfunction due to abrasion of the pivotal pin 10 after long-term use.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable cable management arm utilizing an adjustable arm adapted to adjust a horizontal angle of a cable arm with respect to a wall bracket in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.